1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to law enforcement and more particularly to a novel police restraint device and related method.
2. Prior Art
The traditional restraint device for the police are handcuffs. However, there has always existed a serious problem in applying the handcuffs to a resisting person. Various impact weapons have been devised heretofore to overcome that resistance and enable a policeman or like person to control another person against his will by inflicting pain and injury. For example, many police organizations issue the so-called "night stick," which has historically proven to be a serious injury producing weapon. Similarly, one end of the so-called "nunchaku" and similar devices is held in the hand of the user while the other end is twirled at high speed via a connecting chain or plurality of handle joining cords, allowing the opponent to be struck with a powerful impact. The last-mentioned device is not used by police because substantial injury is typically inflicted upon the person being apprehended, as is common with other impact weapons. Attempts to use the nunchaku and like devices as a restraint have failed owing to breakage and their requiring both hands of the officer to maintain a controlling pressure; thus leaving no free hand to manipulate the handcuffs.
Heretofore, there has existed no reliable device of the type in question which was effective, simple to use, and reliable and by which the police officer could restrain and control a suspect being arrested by inflicting pain without serous injury.